Carpe Omnia
by totallysoberunicorn
Summary: Venus Banes wasn't always alone, the Zeifs were one of the best hunters around, but things change. When Hazel Zeif and Venus Banes run into each other on a hunt, they have no idea what they're starting. Especially once the Winchesters come into the picture.


**Carpe Omnia**

* * *

_**Act One: Paradox Girls**_

* * *

_"I am_

_both war_

_and woman_

_and you_

_cannot stop_

_me."_

**_Nikita Gill_**

* * *

**Full Summary: **Venus Banes wasn't always alone. She'd once had a family, friends, and everything else. But then tragedy struck, as it often does in good lives, and Ven was pulled away from everything she knew. Her father's death was the beginning of an unbreakable cycle of violence, one that did not end until it had claimed her mother as well. Left emotionally closed-off and desperately avoiding attachment to anyone, Venus has only one thing left in her life: the hunt.

Hazel Zeif is the odd one out. Once upon a time, the Zeifs were one of the best hunters around: they saved the innocents and killed the monsters. But her parents have given up that life in favor of a normal one of white picket fences and manicured lawns. But Hazel can't just sit still, not when there's so much evil in the world to be hunted. So she left, and she hasn't looked back since.

When Hazel and Venus run into each other on a hunt, they have no idea what they're starting.

Especially once the Winchesters come into the picture.

* * *

**cast**

_**ana de armas as**__ venus 'ven' banes_

**"if you're not going to help me, then get the hell out of my way."**

_{the fighter}_

**_marie avgeropoulos as _**_hazel zeif_

**"apparently childhood friendships don't work so well in adulthood."**

_{the heroic}_

* * *

Prologue: The Kids Are (Gonna Be) All Right

_Christmas Day, 1992_

Venus Banes swung her feet back and forth off the edge of the porch, head tilted up at the sky. She was waiting for the dark clouds above her head to start releasing their snow. She was most definitely not watching the road for a shiny black car.

Even though said shiny black car was late because Dean had said over the phone that they would be here for Christmas and she was going to kill him.

"Whatcha doing out here in the cold? If Dean said they're coming, they're coming."

Venus's head snapped around to see Hazel standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"They're late," she said. "And we still haven't gotten to open presents."

"They're the Winchesters," Hazel laughed. "They're always late."

"Uncle Bobby said he was gonna kill John," Ven said. "I hope they're not hunting on Christmas."

"I saw Bobby getting his tools ready this morning, though. Don't be surprised if they are."

Venus squirmed. She didn't much like the thought of hunting on Christmas. What would they even be hunting? Elves?

"Well if I don't get my breakfast soon, somebody's gonna die," Ven said, crossing her arms. "Uncle Bobby won't even make it 'til they get here."

Hazel laughed. "Well I'll make you breakfast if you want, but no promises that it'll be edible or even food."

Venus opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the familiar roar of an engine. She gasped and leaped up, while Hazel's hands flew to her sleep-mussed hair.

"They're here!" Ven screamed, slapping the taller girl's shoulder.

"My hair," Hazel groaned.

"What?" Ven said, brow furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong with your hair?"

"It's a mess." Hazel said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And if it's a mess, how will I get Dean to like me?"

"Dean likes you," Venus said, happily oblivious to Hazel's actual meaning. "Your hair doesn't have anything to do with that."

Hazel did not seem convinced, but cheered up when she saw Sam jump out of the car.

"Sam!" Ven said, waving so frantically it seemed as if her hand would fall off.

Hazel grinned, also waving, but a tiny bit less enthusiastically. She stopped abruptly, however, when the older Winchester got out of the car. Her hands went to her hair again.

"Stop it," Ven said. "You're in your PJs, it's not like your hair is the problem."

Hazel looked down at herself in sudden horror. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Venus looked extremely confused. "I thought you knew."

"I was thinking about Dean, do you think I realised I was still in my PJs?"

"Why would Dean make you forget that you're in your PJs?"

Hazel groaned softly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You'll understand when you're older," she finally said.

Venus opened her mouth to ask another question, but then the two boys reached the porch, and the black car peeled away and drove off down the road.

"John's not staying for Christmas?" Ven asked.

"Nah, he left me to babysit," Dean grinned, ruffling Hazel's hair. "He'll be back tomorrow or so, depending on how the hunt goes."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Because goodness knows a ghost is more important than spending two hours with his kids."

"Tell me about it," Hazel groaned. "That's why I'm here with Venny for Christmas."

"Oh!" Ven said suddenly. "I forgot! Uncle Bobby told me to tell him when you got here so he could start on the waffles!"

"Last one inside is a rotten egg!" Dean yelled.

The four children sprinted inside, nearly tearing the screen door off its hinges in their excitement. Nearly as soon as they got inside, Hazel and Dean, who were in the lead, ran smack into Bobby.

"Woah, there, where are you four headed in such a hurry?"

"It's a race, Bobby," Hazel giggled.

"And we're hungry!" Ven said gleefully. "And we can eat now 'cause Sammy and Dean are here!"

"About that...well, John needs a little extra help on this hunt...so you'll have to manage yourselves. Sorry, kids."

Ven pouted. "But you were gonna make waffles!"

"Well I did make the batter," Bobby said. "Dean, I'll leave you in charge. Keep these three out of too much trouble."

"I don't get in trouble," Sam mumbled.

Dean stood up straight, trying to look in charge. "I'll do my best."

Bobby nodded once, shooting a final apologetic look over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Ven groaned.

"Great. Now what are we gonna do?" she said sadly.

"Well, first I'm gonna go make some waffles, you kids stay out of trouble," Dean said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Sam sighed. "That's the second person today who decided that hunting is more important than Christmas. I'm getting sick of it."

"I have an idea," Hazel said. "Let's make a pact. None of us will ever put hunting over family, especially during Christmas."

"Yeah!" Ven said delightedly. "I've got an old ribbon we can use."

"A ribbon?" Sam asked.

"You know," Ven said, searching her pockets, "to tie our hands together. Isn't that how you do a pact?"

Hazel shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone does it differently, but I think this way sounds fun."

Ven shouted in triumph as she pulled out a length of sparkly red ribbon. "It was leftover from the Christmas decorations, so it's perfect."

Sam scrunched his nose. "Is that the only thing we've got?"

"Oh shush, let's make the pact already," Hazel said.

"Wait," Ven said, "does Dean want to join in?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. "Do you wanna make a pact?"

"Nope," Dean yelled back. "You kids have fun, though!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "That seems about right."

"Ok everybody wrap the ribbon around your wrist, then repeat after me."

Venus took one end of the ribbon and passed the other end to Sam. Sam in turn wrapped it around his wrist and passed it on to Hazel.

"I solemnly swear," Hazel said, "to never put hunting before family. And never to stay away from home during Christmas, and always buy presents."

Ven and Sam repeated the pledge, and then they attempted to untangle themselves from the ribbon, which took a considerable amount of time. By the time they finished, Dean was carrying a large plate of only-slightly blackened waffles to the table, as well as a pan of bacon and bowl of strawberry-powdered-sugar mix that was far more powdered sugar than strawberry.

"Come and get it!" he yelled, and the other three children scrambled over to the table.

Ven took a sip of the chocolate milk and screwed up her face in disgust. "This is all grainy! Did you use hot milk?"

"You're supposed to use hot milk?" Dean replied.

"Read the package, Dean," Sam said.

"Well, I think it's delicious," Hazel announced, sharply kicking Venus under the table.

"Ow!" she squeaked, glaring at the older girl.

Before too long, the entire breakfast had been inhaled, including the not-so-good parts, because they were all preteens and they were hungry.

"Presents now!" Venus said excitedly, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him over to the large Christmas tree.

Hazel and Dean followed close behind them, talking excitedly. Hazel kept running her fingers through her hair and tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Who wants to go first?" Ven asked.

"What about youngest to oldest?" Dean suggested.

"That means I'm going first," Ven said. "Because Sam's birthday is in May and mine is in August."

"Here, open this one first," Hazel said, passing a small present over to Venus.

Ven eagerly tore open the package, sending little bits of wrapping paper flying. Inside was a small box with flowing script written across it. She pried it open to reveal a small, silver locket. It was shaped like a heart with a pair of wings, and it was engraved with the words 'sisters by choice'.

"This is from Hazel," Ven squealed.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't from me," Dean said with a laugh.

Venus tackled Hazel in a hug, and she grinned.

"Can't breathe," she muttered, smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Venus said.

"Open the locket," Sam said. "I'll bet there's something inside."

Ven spent a few minutes trying to get the tiny locket open before asking Hazel for help because her nails were too short. Inside was a picture of the first time the two girls had met, when Venus was four and Hazel was six.

"Aw, Pipsqueak, you were even smaller back then," Dean said. "Love the pigtails, Hazel."

Hazel's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Why don't you open your next present, Venny?"

Ven nodded and grabbed her next present, this one labeled 'From Uncle Bobby'. It was a tiny, but wickedly sharp, knife.

"Ooooh," Ven said, pulling it out of its box. "This looks like the one Mom has."

"I think it's the same make," Sam said, examining the knife. "Look, it even has the little grooves down the sides."

"Ok, we're gonna go ahead and put that back in its box," Hazel said quickly. "Before someone cuts their fingers off."

The next present was from Ven's parents. It was a music box that played 'Ode to Joy' when you opened it. Dean opened and shut it rapidly several times until Sam hit him.

"And finally," Ven said, "this one's from Sam and Dean."

She tore open the wrapping paper to reveal... a gas-station hula girl still in its plastic packaging.

Sam put his face in his hands. "I said something nice, Dean…"

Hazel choked on a laugh.

"I like it!" Ven said, patting Sam's shoulder. "I can put it in Mom's car. Or on my bedside table back home. Anyway, it's your turn now!"

"All right, all right," Sam said, grabbing a present from the pile. "This one's from Dean...it had better not be a gun."

Dean laughed.

Sam carefully picked at the tape holding the wrapping paper together until it all came apart. Then he opened the shiny, wooden box inside to reveal a small, bronze compass with a tree engraved on the back.

"That's so cool!" Ven said.

Sam swallowed hard and then opened his mouth.

"No," Dean said. "No chick-flick moments, remember?"

"Right," Sam said. "But - um - thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The next present was from Bobby. It turned out to be all three Lord of the Rings books, which made Sam very happy and made Dean groan loudly.

Hazel's jaw dropped. "I so am going to borrow that from you."

"Dad's reading The Hobbit to me," Ven said. "I like it so far."

"You read, Kid?" Dean asked.

Hazel nodded, and gestured for Sam to open the last present. "This one is from me and Venny."

"Yeah!" Venus said. "I hope you like it, because it took forever to find."

Sam opened the last present just as carefully as he had opened all the other ones. Inside was a black leather case which, when opened, revealed a Swiss Army Knife with the initials S.W. engraved on the hilt.

"Wow…" he breathed. "This is awesome!"

"Well, we know you don't like guns," Hazel began.

"So we decided to get you something both useful and dangerous!" Ven said.

"I have to admit," Dean said, "that's pretty sweet."

"Zel's turn now!" Venus said, whipping around to look at the older girl.

Hazel grinned and grabbed one of the packages. "I wonder who this one is from?"

"Read the label, Kid," Dean said.

"From Dean and Sam," she read out, beginning to rip the wrapping paper off.

Inside was a rough cloth covering what looked like…

"Is that a gun?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Well it's certainly not a doll, Kid," Dean laughed. "After we're done with the presents I'll take you outside and teach you how to use it."

She could barely hold in her joy as she tackled the Winchester brothers in a bear hug.

"This is so cool!" Ven said, reaching to touch the gun. "I'm not allowed to touch any of Mom's guns."

"Well if you're good maybe I'll let you have a shot at it when you're older," Zel said.

"Cool!" Venus grinned. "Now open mine! Open mine!"

Hazel grabbed the next present, barely giving the label any attention. Inside was a leather bound journal.

"That's not from me," Venus pouted.

"Oh, my bad, this must be from my parents."

Hazel reached for the final present in her pile, this time checking the label. She opened it to reveal a shiny box with a miniature motorcycle.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "It's just like the one I want when I grow up. Thanks, Venny!"

Venus beamed. "I thought you would like it! And it's remote control, so you can make it move around!"

"I love it," Hazel said hugging Venus tightly.

"Ok, ok, Dean's turn!" Ven said, wriggling out of Hazel's arms.

"Oh, boy," Dean said, picking up a large, lumpy package. "What did Sam get me this year?"

He ripped open the wrapping paper and out flopped…

"Is that a sweater?" Venus asked, wide-eyed.

"That says 'Let's Get Baked'?" Hazel said in astonishment.

Dean gaped at Sam. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Sam grinned. "You said no sappy stuff, so…"

"Put it on, Dean," Hazel laughed. "I wanna see how it looks."

"Yeah!" Venus said. "Put it on!"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the sweater over his head. "There. Happy?"

"Yes!" Hazel and Venus shouted in unison.

Dean didn't take off the sweater, just reached for a long, thin package that was from Bobby.

"That looks like a stick," Venus said.

"Yeah, to whack the monsters over the head with," Hazel giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes and unwrapped the package. Inside was a brand new rifle, sleek and shining, all polished wood and burnished metal.

"That's some stick," Sam said.

"The monsters definitely won't like it," Zel agreed. "C'mon, Dean, say something."

Dean's mouth was open as he stared at the rifle, his eyes glassy with amazement. Then he shook his head and blinked.

"We're definitely having some gun practice later," he said.

"Ok, ok, open the next one!" Venus said, bouncing with impatience.

Hazel reached for the present and placed it in Dean's lap. He took off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring with the initials D.W. engraved on it.

"Hey, this is really nice," he exclaimed, putting it on. "Except for the small fact that it doesn't fit."

"Well, you have some time to grow into it," Hazel said.

"Yeah, it'll fit you one day!" Venus said.

Dean grinned and ruffled Ven's hair. "Yeah, I'll bet it will. But for now…"

He reached over for one of the discarded ribbons: a dark green, silky thing, and threaded it through the ring. Then he tied it around his neck.

"There. Now I won't lose it."

"Hey, Dean," Hazel asked, "can we go have some gun practice now?"

"Sure, Kid."

"Wait!" Venus yelped. "I have an idea first!"

"What?" Hazel said, looking slightly annoyed.

"We should take a picture!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sam said. "Bobby's got an old camera, we could use that?"

"Yes!" Ven squealed. "And then you can go play with your new guns."

"Ok, but who's gonna take the picture?" Hazel asked.

"I'll do it," Dean says. "My arms are long, so I can just hold the camera and we'll all be in it."

After a few minutes of searching around Bobby's house, Sam found the old camera. It was one of those ones that print the pictures out as soon as they're taken, and they all gathered in front of the Christmas tree. Venus climbed on Sam's back and Dean threw an arm around Hazel, making her blush bright crimson, and then he snapped the picture.

Little did any of them know, just then, that that Christmas Day would be the last time they were together for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N So that's the prologue for our book Carpe something.**

_**Omnia. **_

**Yes that. It's co written by me and my cousin Krystal Fox. Y'all should go read her stuff too.**

_**Please stop. Hi. I'm Krystal Fox. My character is Venus, in case anyone was wondering. **_

**I'm totallysoberunicorn or Devanshi if you want. Hazel is my character and is based on my love for Dean Winchester and his f*cking perfect self.**

_**You're mildly crazy.**_

**Anywhosadoodle vote and review?**

_**You mean follow and review. **_

**I swear to God there's too many terms to remember. **

_**This is why you need me.**_

**That's true. Ok tune in next time to see how Venny and Zel meet the next time. **


End file.
